Simulating reservoir behavior using computer models can provide information that can guide petroleum extraction efforts. Therefore, petroleum extraction may be performed together with simulation of the respective reservoir's behavior. However, reservoirs can include complex geometry and experience complicated actions. Examples of such geometry and actions include high-contrast fluvial sands, fractured carbonate reservoirs, other fractures, faults, pinch-outs, wells that get turned on or off, and wells that exhibit large changes in well controls. Reservoirs with these and other features can be difficult to accurately simulate using computer models.
The multi-scale method is a reservoir simulation technique that has been demonstrated to offer order-of-magnitude speed-up of reservoir simulations relative to prior techniques. However, the multi-scale method lacks the ability to individually or separately consider complex features in reservoir geology, fluid behavior or driving forces.